


Чай с медом

by fandom_FMA_2018



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018
Summary: Автор -Marius Zinger.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.Ал всегда первым замечал, когда Эд болел.





	Чай с медом

Эд ненавидел болеть. Его невероятно раздражала слабость собственного организма, но он никогда не говорил об этом вслух.

Эд помнил, что Ал не может болеть.

Заключенный в стальную оболочку, Ал не чувствовал ничего, что ощущало человеческое тело. Поэтому Эд молча терпел насморк, кашель и головную боль, не позволяя своему раздражению пробиться наружу.

Но больше всего в болезни Эд ненавидел горячку. Это отвратительное ощущение, когда его мозг отказывался работать, когда он словно постоянно плыл в тумане, плавился и перегорал. Эд то и дело проваливался в сон, вырывался из него на каких-то полчаса и снова засыпал. Он терпеть не мог чувство собственной беспомощности, вызванное горячкой.

Конечно, Ал всегда первым замечал, когда Эд болел. То ли дело было в том, что они всегда были слишком внимательны к друг другу, то ли у Ала было слишком много свободного времени, учитывая, что он никогда не ел и не спал. Такая мысль была слишком циничной, но после всего, что с ним случилось, Эд просто не мог думать об этом по-другому. Он был виноват в том, что Ал оказался в такой ситуации, но относиться к ней с некоторой долей юмора было гораздо проще.

— Чай с медом, — обьявил Ал, когда Эд в очередной раз проснулся.

Он что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ и потянулся к кружке. Заложенный нос мешал почувствовать сильный запах цветочного меда и крепкого чая, но по вкусу было понятно, что ни на то, ни на другое Ал не поскупился.

— Ненавижу мед.

— Прекрати жаловаться, брат, — терпеливо напомнил Ал. — Тебе нужно лечиться, если не хочешь в больницу.

Конечно, Эд не хотел в больницу. Ал знал и бессовестно пользовался этим, чтобы заставить его слушаться. Иногда он чувствовал себя младшим братом, маленьким ребенком, о котором приходится заботиться. Он же считал, что это — его долг всегда заботиться об Але.

Хотя вряд ли он мог делать это в подобном состоянии. Он был бесполезным. Даже руки казались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы поднять их, не то чтобы представить круг преобразования. Эд невесело улыбнулся. И почему он в первую очередь подумал об алхимии? Неужели дело было в том, что за почти три года в армии он привык защищаться от постоянно возникающих на пути мятежных алхимиков, государственных и гражданских, которые сначала нападали, а потом говорили. В погоне за камнем они сталкивались со всяким.

— Кстати, лейтенант спрашивала о твоем самочувствии?

— О Боже, — простонал Эд, оставляя кружку на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. — Не могу поверить, что ты рассказал Хоукай о моей болезни.

Молчание Ала заставило Эда напрячься. Слишком красноречиво оно звучало, слишком подозрительно. Как будто стоило готовиться к худшему, только Эд пока не знал, к чему именно.

Наконец Ал признался:

— Я не рассказывал ей. Я сообщил полковнику.

Такого предательства от своего любимого и единственного младшего брата Эд не ожидал.

Когда бы он ни заболел, он предпочитал не говорить об этом посторонним без острой необходимости. То есть вообще никогда. Он и Ала бы не беспокоил, если бы только тот не был настолько наблюдательным, а Уинри и бабушка узнавали обычно, только когда он был в Ризенбурге. Все остальные априори считались чужими.

А перед чужими стоило выглядеть неуязвимым. Это Эд уяснил в самом начале своей службы. Весь Восточный штаб с недоумением смотрел на него, двенадцатилетнего ребенка с должностью, которую даже талантливым взрослым удается получить не с первого раза. У него за спиной постоянно шептались, и он научился демонстрировать безразличие, стойкость и силу духа. Пусть и оставались моменты, которые было слишком трудно игнорировать, например, шутки по поводу его роста.

— Полковник сказал, что тебе стоит взять выходные, пока не станешь чувствовать себя лучше. А младший лейтенант Хавок прислал две банки меда из семейного магазина.

Эд мимовольно улыбнулся. Может, зря он был так категоричен, и эти люди были не такими уж и чужими. А может, из-за болезни он просто становился слишком сентиментальным и мягким.

Веки опять начали слипаться. Тяжелая голова приземлилась на подушку, и уже в полудреме Эд пробормотал:

— Если лейтенант перезвонит, скажи ей, что мне уже лучше.

— Конечно, брат.

На горячий лоб опустилась огромная металлическая ладонь. Эд вздохнул и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Он искренне надеялся, что в следующее пробуждение его не будет ждать очередная кружка чая с медом.


End file.
